


Anniversary

by dils_whisk



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anniversary, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 19:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dils_whisk/pseuds/dils_whisk
Summary: Summary: Dan and Phil spend their anniversary in a cabin by the fire and talk about how much they love each other.





	Anniversary

"Tea?"  
I looked up as Dan entered the room, two steaming cups in his hands.  
I nodded, taking one and holding it close to my chest. The warmth slowly seeped through the fabric of my sweater and thawed out my frozen fingers.  
For our second anniversary, Dan and I had decided to spend a week in a secluded area of Sweden. The place was both rustic and cozy, sitting at the edge of the woods and overlooking a small village. Our only complaint was that the place was rather old and didn't have the sufficient heating to keep us warm in the middle of winter.  
The log fire shifted and sent a cloud of ash and sparks flying up the chimney.  
"It's so quiet out here," Dan commented, sitting down next to me and pulling the blanket tightly around himself. The couch was too far from the fire for our liking, so we had pulled all the cushions we could find to make a nice bed in front of the warmth.  
"It is. Quite a change from the usual  
the constant drone of traffic."  
Dan nodded, setting his cup on the coffee table and nestling into my side. "Between the isolation and the poor cell service, I kinda feel like we're the only people in the world."  
I chucked, running a hand through his messy hair. "That's what we're going for, isn't it? Just you and I..."  
Dan smiled, the firelight dancing in his eyes. "Yeah, it is."  
I pressed a kiss to his head, inhaling the familiar scent of his shampoo.  
Snow had begun to fall outside and was piling on the dead grass, covering the world in a blanket of white. Just looking at the frigid weather sent a chill down my spine; I pulled my husband closer.  
"Are we ever having kids?" Dan asked, burying his head in my neck. I could tell he was beginning to get drowsy—his voice had gone all soft and his words sounded slurred.  
I smiled, trying to picture Dan cradling our baby and singing a soft lullaby. "Yeah, I think I'd like that."  
"How would we though?" His eyelashes tickled my neck as his eyelids fluttered closed. "I mean, there's always adoption but...what about a surrogate or a donor or something? I think it'd be nice for our kid to have some of our DNA, even if just from one of us."  
I hummed. "If we have two kids we can both have one that's blood-related to us."  
"And if just one?"  
I thought for a moment, trying to imagine what a little Dan or I might look like. "I think they should have your DNA, that'd be cute."  
Dan grinned, playing with my wedding band. "What would our kids call us? Dad and daddy? Dad and papa?"  
I made a noise of disgust. "Not papa."  
"What's wrong with 'papa'?"  
"It makes me think of grandparents and I'm too young to feel that old."  
Dan laughed. "So, dad and daddy?"  
"Yeah, I like that...Who would be who?"  
"I feel like the serious parent should be dad," Dan mused.  
"I guess that'd be me then?"  
Dan stirred from his place, looking at me skeptically.  
"What? I can be serious! I just enjoy a good laugh!"  
Dan pursed his lips.  
"I can and you know it!"  
Dan shook his head with a chuckle, "I love you."  
Dan's eyes twinkled in the firelight as he let out a soft sigh, burying his face in my shoulder. I reached over and traced a finger across his jawline, hooking it under his chin and tilting his head up. A faint blush rose in Dan's cheeks as I stared deeply into his eyes, slowly meeting his lips with my own.  
After spending such a long time with someone, you begin to memorize the way they feel. My hand started on the side of Dan's jaw, then slowly slid down the familiar path to his neck, then to his back. I had traced the dip where his spine lay so many times I often wondered if it had been my fingers, like a constant water running over rock, that carved it. And as my fingertips brushed the curve of his waist and pulled him closer, I felt the familiar pull of his fingers in my hair, combing away the loose strands from my face. I pulled away from him slowly, suppressing a grin as he leaned in more to prolong the interaction.  
"I love you too," I whispered, running the pad of my thumb over his cheek, "so, so much."  
Dan laughed softly, pulling me into another kiss as we reclined on our makeshift bed.  
We lay there for hours, whispering expressions of love between slow, warm kisses. Despite the sleepiness that plagued us both, our hands remained in constant movement—Dan's thumb ran back and forth on my jaw while my own hand lazily traced circles on the small of his back.  
Hooking my leg over Dan's, I pressed another soft kiss to his lips. "I love you so, so damn much..." I mumbled sleepily. The adoration I had for the man in front of me was so strong I felt like I might burst.  
"I love you too," Dan grinned, pressing a kiss to my cheek.  
"No, you don't understand," I moved far enough away that we could focus on each other, but kept our legs intertwined. "I really love you. I love you so much I don't know what to do. I just..." I was struggling to find the right words to convey my emotions, "I love the way your eyes shine when you laugh and the way you run a hand through your hair when you're nervous or bored. I love the evenings when you fall asleep watching TV and you curl up against my chest and I can just hold you close. And the way you sound in the morning when you've just woken up and your voice is still hoarse and you laugh softly when I point out the random curls sticking straight up on your head. And, I know we've been married for two years, but just being able to say, 'Daniel Lester...'"  
Dan cut me off as he pulled me into yet another kiss. My arms were wrapped so tightly around him I was sure we'd just melt together, something I really wouldn't mind.  
"I love you too," Dan's heavy breath fanned out against my cheek.  
I smiled, pressing one more gentle peck to his temple before settling back down into the covers.  
As the snow outside covered the land in a thick blanket, I pulled  
Dan closer, playing with his curls.  
It was hard to believe we had already been married for two years. These twenty-four months had been some of the best in my life and were only a few of many more to come.  
A/N: hopefully I'll update something else before the 25th but if I don't: Merry Christmas!  



End file.
